facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder at Midnight: Season 2
Murder at Midnight: Season 2 is an RP made by Facepunch user Chernobyl426. It is the second member of the Murder at Midnight series. Like Season 1, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs, due to being a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Story elements get introduced, as the RP takes place some time after the events of Season 1. Season 2 is by far the most popular season. It was followed up by Season 3. Events Season 2 starts some time after the events of Season 1, referred to as "The McCaffrey Case" within the RP. After receiving letters from Alexander Trajanovski, the last victim within the McCaffrey Case, Abraham Ishmael Ali began investigating the events of that case, whilst at the same time disregarding a warning from Trajanovski, telling him a murder case similar to the McCaffrey Case will happen to him and other Citizens. The RP starts on a regular day for this Season's Citizens. John Doe went to Lowe's Home Improvement Supercenter to get himself supplies to build his chicken coop/garden shed, Reid Knoll head into town for his daily performance, Oscar of Astora went to the brewery for work, the Horne & Associates crew was trimming hedges in Abraham's garden, Vanolo Bar the 1st was driving home from his late-night work at the office, Tim Bradley punches out from work and drove to the brewery, Captain Ratbeard pulls into the port, Shinji Ikari wakes up in an unfamiliar room, Abraham Ishmael Ali was working hard and Kurt Green woke up. The first Citizen interaction happens at McDonalds, where John Doe and Reid Knoll meet. Doe ordered a Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese, a large Coke, large Fries, and an Apple Pie like an American while Knoll ordered a Bacon Club sandwich with a small Coke. While Knoll was waiting for his meal, he noticed Doe and, because he had nothing to do, approached him and asked him for his name, beginning the interaction. Around this same time, Ratbeard arrives at the brewery, Vanolo Bar arrives home and Kurt goes outside. Knoll retrieves his food and while leaving McDonalds, he placed a homemade smoke bomb to hide him from the crowd while he entered his car, heading to Town Square. After this, Doe finishes his meal and heads home to start building his chicken coop/garden shed. Whilst working on the garden shed/chicken coop, Bat von Sheisse gave Nick a free blunt German metal pipe to add to his collection. Jeff Hill wakes up to a phone call from his boss at the motel, telling him to come to work early. Kurt ends up writing a song about Doe's shed/coop, Kewkie makes a nice sign for the shed/coop, Nick comments on how he dislikes it and Gordon Freeman notices the shed/coop, not commenting on it due to his vocal cord paralysis. During this time, Abraham decides to get some fresh air by going for a walk. After the walk, he sees he received mail from Trajanovski once more, leading him to go to the Courthouse. Meanwhile, Oscar arrives at the brewery to see it is closed, so he decides to see what is happening. As the brewery is closed, Ratbeard decides to unlock the door to the brewery and gets drunk. Jeff, having arrived at the motel and working, hears the voice of his boss on his Walkie Talkie, asking him to come to his office. His boss tells him the motel is closing down and that Jeff has lost his job, leading him to be saddened. Arriving at the Courthouse, Abraham discovers the drawer containing the files of the Citizens, granting himself digital access to the files. Having looked into the previous case, he heads to the post office in Town Square, as that is where Citizens accused eachother and voted. He arrived there and following analysis, he returned home to sleep. The first victim ended up being Eddie Horne, dying after being crucified and mutilation with objects that relate to Horne, his culture and his work. Everyone confused the material used on the cross for wood, but in actuality it was railroad ties. In the early morning, the first Citizen on the scene is Jeff Hill, hearing one of Horne's neighbors scream at the sight of Horne's corpse. Following him, Abraham arrives at the scene after hearing the news on the radio, recalling his experience with Horne and realizing that Trajanovski's letters were right. He asked the police to allow him to investigate the scene. He was allowed to investigate, but found nothing. Freeman came after, followed by Vanolo. Abraham tells the police the truth about Horne's identity and his past as corporal Dubravko, suggesting they investigate Dubravko's home. Abraham then ends up in a discussion with Vanolo, as the two become allies quickly. Onovo Viracocha finds out about the murder on the news. Ratbeard stumbles through the front door, leading him to vomit and then pass out in said vomit, whilst Knoll was preparing his gear when he heard the news about the murder. Jeff throws up when he hears that there might be multiple Murderers. Doe hears the news and comments how it is un-American. Roman Bellic hears about the murder. Oni heads for Town Square and Abraham says goodbye to a leaving Vanolo. Abraham moves Ratbeard onto a bench and begins a discussion with Jeff. Oscar smokes his cig, as the murder doesn't affect him. Knoll begins his daily performance, Ratbeard wakes up and walks over to the performance and Vukašin Geraint announces he's selling weed half off to anyone under the age of 18. The performance happens and Tim goes to his cabin in the woods. Around this time, a couple of cops are sent to investigate Dubravko's home, leading to the discovery of his Yugonostalgia-themed panic room. The post office opens and everyone gets accusing and voting. Abraham is called up by Jeff, asked about any info on Dubravko, leading him to reveal Dubravko's life story. The vote ends and Reid Knoll was executed via public performance, leading to the discovery that he was not the Murderer. Abraham makes an argument with some of the other Citizens after comparing the results of the accusations and votes, as it changed from Doe to Knoll. The second victim ended up being John Doe, dying after being stuffed into a wall and getting a crowbar to the skull. This, however, revealed him to be one of the two Murderers of this Season, having murdered corporal Josif Dubravko. Oni was the one to discover Doe's corpse within his shed/coop, leading him to be questioned by the police. Because of the crowbar, many began suspecting Gordon Freeman as the Murderer, but he quickly disproved the accusations after doing a performance proving he is innocent. Among the Citizens that arrived at the scene, Abraham overheard someone suggest the police check the crowbar used at the crime scene for fingerprints. They check, to no avail. Accusation time came once more, as people went into the post office. The vote following the accusing lead to Tim Bradley being executed via logging, leading to the discovery that he was not the Murderer. Saddened by the fact that Bradley was not the Murderer, everyone went home. The third victim ended up being Ibraaheem ibn Ismail ibn Eisa al-Ali, dying after he was hanged with a giant nail onto the wall. After this event, the police held a short notice meeting, discussing over Abraham. Following that meeting, the highest of higher ups of the police force discussed how they had to retrieve the hash they had been importing for Abraham, due to drugs not being legal in the state. The police taking Abraham's corpse and important documents relating to this Season and last Season's murder cases lead to a lot of dissent from the people of the town, leading to an impromptu press conference explaining its actions. Freeman ends up finding some locally sold hashish hidden in plain sight and, confusing it for weed, blazes it. Soon, accusation time arrived. Then, voting time had a special vote. The Citizens voted on who of the following three should stay alive: Gordon Freeman, Roman Bellic or Bat von Sheisse. The vote passes and Roman Bellic & Bat von Sheisse were both executed in a double execution, Bellic being executed via his cab running him over and von Sheisse being executed via a pin connecting the back of his head, cracking his skull and splattering his brains, leading to the discovery that neither of them were the Murderer. Jeff Hill realized how the executions are much more brutal than the murders, whilst Gordon Freeman realized he only had so much time left. The fourth victim ended up being Kurt Green, dying after having syringes shoved into his eyes and head, as his eyes are pulled out of their sockets. Vanolo begins drinking, knowing that more people are dying and that his greatest ally within all this, Abraham, was dead. In his hungover state, he begins to accuse Vukašin Geraint of being the Murderer, but soon gets himself back together and suddenly realizes that with Abraham's death, Jeff Hill has become much more active in investigations, making him very suspicious. Jeff, meanwhile, arrives at the crime scene to see that there are bits of paper in the hole left on his forehead, which he investigates. Freeman becomes afraid of himself, knowing he is unstable because of his morphine rampages. Nick accuses Oni. The vote starts, as tensions are high. Jeff votes for Nick, which causes Nick to yell at him for suggesting he is the Murderer. Vanolo sides with Nick, as something told him he wasn't involved. Nick and Jeff have a heated argument, as Nick says he could shoot him. Jeff says he doesn't fear him and that he should do it. Nick decides not to shoot. Vanolo tells Jeff that he is on thin ice, telling him the things a Murderer could do to avoid suspecion. This causes Jeff to break down, demanding that Nick pull the trigger. Nick tells him he just thought he was a faggot, which he still thinks. Jeff then falls, sobbing. Jeff Hill admits to his crimes of being the Murderer before the vote ends against him. As his punishment for being the Murderer, he was executed in a mix of all his previous murders. Eyes cut out, trapped in a wall, eyes sewed to hands, mouth stapled open in the shape of a sad smile and giant nail in the brain, dying. An investigation at Jeff's house would lead to the discover of what the full sentence on the notes was. Later, Jeff's corpse would be stolen. The surviving Citizens would have their own epilogue to their story arc within this season. So, Season 2 ends with the surviving Citizens; Nick, Gordon Freeman, Vanolo Bar the 1st, Oscar of Astora, Onovo "Oni" Viracocha, Captain Ratbeard, Kewkie, Shinji Ikari & Vukašin Geraint; being the winners. Characters Nick Played by Gary Spivey. Age 55, he is a middle-aged surplus store owner from Los Angeles. He is a rude, racist, misogynistic and homophobic crypto-nazi. His catchphrase is "faggot shit!" and he is typically seen flaunting a concealed revolver. Nick's criminal record contains 3 arrests for assault. His hobbies include collecting Nazi memorabilia, harassing homosexuals and black people and listening to a police scanner, which highly amuses him. His current occupation is working as a Neo-Nazi army surplus store owner. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Because of his character, Nick became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Ibraaheem ibn Ismail ibn Eisa al-Ali/Ibraaheem Ismail Ali Played by Damian0358. Born on the 3th of September, 1985, he was born into a Christian family in Lebanon, his family moved to -addnameofrplocationhere- at the age of 3. From an early age, he was interested in law and justice. After his father was falsely arrested at the age of 9, he pleaded to the judge to allow him to be his father's defendant. As the idea entertained him, the judge allowed it. In court, he proved his father's innocent and managed to find the real culprit of the crime. This caught the eye of the judge and he offered Abraham the chance to study at a law school when he came to age. Now, he is successful within the area. His suit also smells funky. His name translates to "Abraham, son of Ishmael, son of Jesus, the High" or "Abraham Ishmael Ali". His current occupation is working as a lawyer. He was the third victim, dying via hanging onto wall with a giant nail. Because of his character, Ibraaheem ibn Ismail ibn Eisa al-Ali became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Gordon Freeman Played by Kierany9. Born on the 19th of November, 1989, he is a recent MIT graduate. After a freak accident, he gained a crippling morphine addiction and went on a hallucinogenic rampage rampage believing he was saving the world from aliens. He has since recovered, finished his three year rehab and now living a normal life and is working full time at the local pharmacy. He is still occasionally traumatized by the visions his morphine addictions gave him. His current occupation is working as a scientist. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Corporal Josif Dubravko/Eddie Horne Played by Griffster26. Born in Belgrade on the 20th of June, 1964, age 50, he may or may not have committed some atrocities during the Yugoslav wars and escaped to Czechoslovakia where he learned English at Charles University in Prague. He moved to America and adopted the alias of Eddie Horne and created a small landscaping company called Horne and Associates. The most famous thing he ever did was star in the music video for "God is a Serb" and played the accordion in it. He also ironically likes really shitty turbo folk. His current occupation is working as a landscaper. He was the first victim, dying via crucifixion/mutilation. Bat von Sheisse Played by Bat-shit. Born in the summer of 1961, age 53, he was born in Germany as a metal worker's son. His wife died over 10 years ago. His son is living abroad. He doesn't have any especially interesting characteristics. He sports a work cap and a gray-blue outfit, whether it is for leisure or for work, it is not certain; he always seem to wear it. He also has a mustache. His current occupation is working as a metal worker. He was the seventh Citizen to die and the fourth to be executed, dying via pin to the head. Vanolo Bar the 1st Played by doomevil. Born on the 17th of May, 1977, he was simply born with a birth defect that managed to have his entire skeleton merge with his skin. He was born in the 70s with his abusive parents until he moved out in a small apartment, living with his wife and daughter. Fortunately, his daughter seems to have not inherit his ill mutation. He tries his best to get the money to insure his family gets the best life they can. He also known for having a fedora on his head 24/7. His current occupation is working as a office worker at the local post office, he also usually sells expensive mediocre art in the streets. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Tim Bradley Played by Mackalda2k6. Age 34, he's an average man from the boonies, Tim skipped college like his father and began working at the local lumber mill. On any given day you can either find him at his trailer, the lumber mill, or the local bar. If you can't find him, he's in the woods indulging in his one passion: hunting. His current occupation is working as a lumber mill worker. He was the fourth Citizen to die and the second to be executed, dying via logging. Oscar of Astora Played by Jarokwa. His age is apparently unknown, due to convoluted time and space. Oscar of Astora used to be a knight, in a faraway land in a faraway time, his goal was never clear. The truth is that Oscar of Astora is infact a low-life average human being who spent his time in town reading a bit too much into fantasy-oriented books and one day woke up with the idea that he was Oscar with no recollection of his previous life. Since then, he has dressed up in what he considered to be armor (actually just jeans, a hoodie and some scrap metal strapped to his shoulder and boots, accompanied by tin foil gloves and helmet). He felt as if he needed a certain drink to survive and thus decided to start working at the brewery with a small side project of developing something known to him as "Estus". His current occupation is working as a brewer. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Onovo "Oni" Viracocha Played by Kardia. Born on the 31st of March, 1982, age 32, from Nigeria, Oni arrived into New York, New York on September 2001 and has quickly established himself as a well respected figure in the gardening world. Beginning small time as a below minimum wage, shovel wielding dirt digger for lazy suburbanites, the man has become the lead aesthetic landscaper of New York's Kissena Park golfcourse. Though successful financially, the man is not without his troubles. Oni is still to this day haunted by his dark and troublesome past, which involves fundamentalist militants, a donkey and forbidden sexploration. His current occupation is being a gardener. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Captain Ratbeard Played by Mort Stroodle. Age 38, his biography was written in the style of an old pirate's tale; "So ye landlubbers want to hear the tale a' Cap'n Ratbeard, aye? Well sit yer britches down and open yer earholes, 'cause this be no tale fer the faint a' heart. The ol' Cap'n was born in a shithole of a port town, where tha houses were nuttin' but tar n' driftwood, and the smell a' cheap whiskey in the air was almost strong enough ta' cover the stench a' rancid fish. The lad turned ta' the pirate's life on 'is fifth birthday, when a madman butchered his parents wit' a rusty harpoon. As it happens, that there madman was none other than little Ratbeard himself! Then that bloodtharsty bastard stole tha' biggest ship in port, and hired a crew a' tha' deadliest mercenaries tha' seas had ever known. They rampaged from town ta' town, stealin' anythin' that were made a' gold, burning anythin' that weren't, and slaughterin' any poor bastard that got in tha' way. The Cap'n was tha' most depraved creature ever ta' walk this Eart'. No one within a thousan' miles of the ocean wasn't terrified of the name "Ratbeard". It's said he sliced off 'is own hand so 'e could see how 'is flesh tasted, skewered and burnt ta' a crisp. I'll leave ye' ta' imagine what foul thin's the Cap'n did to 'is victims. But in spite a' all a' Ratbeard's murderous, vile ways, the Cap'n had one virtue about 'im; he could not tell a lie. Ratbeard wanted 'is legacy a' blood untarn'shed by any falsehood. Whenev'r a newspaper said tha' Cap'n had plundered a harbor that he hadn't, or a rumor spread that some oth'r pirate had killed a man that he had, Ratbeard 'd track down whatev'r fool were responsible, an' slit their scrawny throats. On tha' one occasion that tha' Cap'n was captured an' put to trial, he told 'em every damn foul thing he had done, boastin' proudly 'bout every drop 'a blood he spilt, 'fore 'is crew broke the Cap'n out an' burned down tha' courthouse. While Cap'n Ratbeard'll kill any fecker who tries get in 'is way, he'd sooner put 'is cutlass through 'is own heart than let a lie be spread about 'im.". His current occupation is being a pirate. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Kewkie Played by HWECQI. Born on the 6th of June, 1989, he is a poor fella that no one really knows much about. He was found one day on a set of train tracks, drawing on himself with a black sharpie. When asked why, he only responded with "I like to draw". He was taken into a town and given food and shelter since it seemed like he was abandoned for days, but people soon found he was amazing at drawing signs. He was somehow amazing at typography and coloring. With the help of some of the townfolk, he was given a start of his own local business where he makes signs by commission. You probably are wondering at this point why his name is "Kewkie". The simple answer is, he likes cookies a lot and he has no other name. He also can't spell, so Kewkie has just kind of stuck. His current occupation is working as a sign maker. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Shinji Ikari Played by Firefox42. Born on the 13th of September, 2000, being born in the aftermath of a global catastrophic event, Shinji grew up largely without any support from his parents, with his mom dead and his father leaving him at a young age. He has become a spineless and angsty crybaby, but has some sense of responsibility. His current occupation is being a student. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Reid Knoll Played by LondierX. Born on the 15th of September, 1990, he is a strange person who talks with a peculiar inflection, who is fond of stage magic and illusions to amuse others, yet he is seen as untrustworthy to most, and all around strange due to her obsession with entertaining others, and the fact that he always wears his costume to be prepared to perform whenever he can. He has a fond love of daffodils and dandelions, showing a great distaste for roses. His current occupation is being a magician. He was the second Citizen to die and the first to be executed, dying via public performance. Kurt Green Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 10th of September, 1980, thanks to his views on life and all of his tattoos, aswell as his damn long hair, Kurt was rejected from almost every workplace. So he took it up on himself and started to make his own music. It's been tough, but he finally earns enough to afford a decent meal everyday. He is also the son of August Green, and seeks revenge for those who wanted to kill his father. Of course, that is impossible, because they're all dead already. His current occupation is being a musician. He was the fourth victim, dying via needles in the eyes and head. Jeff Hill Played by Xonax. Age 24, he was born into a family of Police Officers, he was determined by his Families History to do good just like them. So once Jeff got accept into Police Academy, he was doing really bad. He was kicked out and left homeless. The best job he could get and still be considered an "Officer of Justice" was working as a night guard at a motel, which is his current occupation. He was the ninth Citizen to die and the fifth to be executed, dying via murderous mix. He was also one of the two Murderers, having killed John Doe, Abraham Ishmael Ali and Kurt Green. Because of his character and success as a Murderer, Jeff Hill became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! John Doe Played by Telepethi. Born on the 2nd of August, 1987, age 27, he likes to build cabinets and desks. His current occupation is working as a carpenter. He was the second victim, dying via stuffing into a wall and crowbar to the skull. He was also one of the two Murderers, having killed Eddie Horne. Because of his character and success as a Murderer, John Doe became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Roman Bellic Played by Dromlexer. Born in 1977, after an "successful" taxi business in Liberty City. He wanted to "expand" to the once abandoned city of -addnameofrplocationhere-. He spends most of his day calling his retired mass-criminal cousin, Niko Bellic, inviting him out for bowling. His current occupation is working at Taxi Enterprise "Magnet". He was the sixth Citizen to die and the third to be executed, dying via cab running him over. Vukašin Geraint Played by matt000024. Born on the 9th of September, 1990, he came to America seeking a better life, only finding the wonders of selling weed to high school students. His current occupation is working as a drug dealer. He is one of the 9 Citizens that survived and won Season 2. Category:RP